Les Jumeaux Phantomhive
by silverluna13
Summary: La famille Phantomhive sont morts lors de l'incendie de leur propriété, seul reste leur fils, Ciel. Enfin, il le croyait. Il découvre que sa sœur jumelle est encore vivante, elle travaille comme servante chez les Parkinson, une famille de lord. Que va-t-il faire ?


_**Les Jumeaux Phantomhive**_

_Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre improbable_

« Un manoir en flamme, deux jumeaux courant pour sauver leurs vies. Des gens masqués se défoulant sur eux, des cris et des pleurs. »

Voilà ce dont la jeune Night rêvait chaque nuit depuis 2 ans. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sa collègue vint près d'elle.

- Night ? La prénommée leva la tête. Toujours les cauchemars ? Elle hocha la tête. Tu ne veux rien me dire.

- C'est du passé, Elisa. Il faut que l'on prépare le réveil des maîtres, dit-elle en se levant.

Night est une jeune fille de 12 ans qui travaille chez les Parkinson depuis 2 ans. Elle porte de long cheveux gris ardoise et des yeux bleus. Elle a un tatouage en forme de pentacle sur la nuque qu'elle dissimule avec un foulard. Dans le manoir, il y a lord Théophile et son fils Donatien. Lady Parkinson est morte avant son arrivée. Donatien a 17 ans et n'a pas de fiancée. Il n'y a que 4 domestiques : Night, Elisa, Charles (valet de Donatien) et Edgar (cuisinier et cocher).

Elisa se débarbouilla tandis que Night se demanda pourquoi elle faisait encore ce rêve. Ses parents ainsi que son jumeau avaient péri dans l'incendie.

- Night ! La jeune fille sursauta. Désolé mais tu peux y aller, répondit sa collègue.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Elle se leva et mit son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner avec Elisa et Edgar. Charles était déjà dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, firent les filles.

- Bonjour Night, Elisa, répondit Charles. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais pas Night, dit Elisa.

- Encore ces cauchemars ? demanda Edgar.

- Je m'y habitue. Je vais réveiller les maîtres, dépêchez-vous de finir !

- Bien, Night !

La jeune domestique monta pour réveiller lord Théophile. Elle toqua avant de rentrer dans la chambre où régnait une odeur de sang et de sexe. Il n'y avait personne dans le lit sauf le concerné.

- Bonjour, maître ! Il faut vous réveiller, dit-elle d'une voix calme en tirant les rideaux.

- Viens me faire plaisir, Nighty, répondit le lord d'une voix endormie.

Elle ne voulait pas, bien sûr, mais elle savait ce qu'elle risque à désobéir. Au début, elle protesta mais son corps est couvert aujourd'hui de fines cicatrices, donc elle s'approcha. Elle poussa le drap, le lord dormait nu, son sexe à demi dressé. Elle se mit à genoux et le prit en main, le branla un peu avant de le mettre en bouche. Elle fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avant que son maître se vide dans sa bouche. Elle avala avant de se lever.

- C'est bien, Nighty. Va réveiller mon fils, j'arrive, dit-il avant de la congédier de la main.

- Bien, maître, répondit-elle avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune Donatien, les larmes aux yeux, comme d'habitude. Elle a l'impression de trahir son jumeau, Ciel qu'elle aime de tout son cœur. Elle toqua et entendit un « Entre, Night ! ». Elle pénétra dans la pièce, Donatien était déjà assis au bord du lit.

- Night, c'est mon père ? demanda-t-il avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Oui, maître.

- Donatien, pas maître. Tu le sais bien quand on est seul, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu as une petite mine, je trouve. Encore ces cauchemars ? Et tu ne veux rien me dire encore.

- Oui. C'est du passé, Donatien.

- Ton anniversaire est quand ? Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me suis dit que depuis que tu es là, je ne sais toujours pas ta date de naissance, c'est tout.

- Dans un mois, le 14 décembre.

- Tu n'es jamais sortir du manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, votre père me l'a interdit.

- Alors, je crois avoir le cadeau idéal. Elle allait protester quand Donatien lui un doigt devant la bouche. Il faut mieux descendre. Pars en premier, je te rejoins.

Night descendit en pensant au « cadeau » de Donatien : sortir du manoir. Même avant, elle ne sortait jamais de la propriété. Elle ne voulait pas, pas sans lui. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger où lord Théophile était déjà attablé.

- Où est mon fils ?

- Il arrive, maître. Donatien arriva à ce moment.

- Bonjour, père. Il s'asseyait avant de commencer à manger.

- Night, il y aura le majordome de la maison Phantomhive qui doit venir chercher un paquet qui se trouve dans mon secrétaire. Tu lui remettras en main propre. La jeune fille n'écouta plus, Phantomhive ! Night ! Elle sursauta.

- Pardon maître.

- Il doit passer dans la matinée, nous ne serons pas là.

- Bien maître.

Les deux hommes finirent leur repas puis partirent avec Charles et Edgar. Il ne restait plus que les deux servantes. Elles firent la vaisselle.

- Elisa, tu feras les chambres, dit Night.

- Ok, Night. Elle alla à l'étage.

Est-ce possible que son frère a pu survivre ? Au plus profond de son cœur, elle le savait et son tatouage le prouvait mais elle ne devait jamais approcher son jumeau, resté dans l'ombre pour ne pas le salir avec son "impureté". Elle entendit la sonnette et alla ouvrir. Un homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux carmin était à la porte. Il la regarda avec étonnement puis intérêt.

- Je suis Sebastian, le majordome des Phantomhive, dit-il.

- Oui, mon maître m'a prévenu. Veuillez me suivre, je vais la chercher.

Ils montèrent à l'étage où Elisa était en train de nettoyer les pièces, elle les aperçut.

- Qui est-ce, Night ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Le majordome d'un client du maître. Continue le travail !

Elle hocha la tête, ils continuèrent jusqu'à une porte. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte, prit une clé dans l'un des tiroirs dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le secrétaire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit un paquet qu'elle confia au majordome.

- Tenez ! Je peux vous poser une question.

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Je croyais que tous les Phantomhive avaient péri dans l'incendie de leur manoir, il y a deux ans. Alors, comment se fait-il...

- Que je sois à leurs services ? Elle hocha la tête. Le comte Phantomhive est l'unique survivant. Ses parents sont morts. Puis- je vous dire une chose ?

- Oui, allez-y.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, je ne sors jamais d'ici.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Il commença à faire demi-tour mais Night le retient.

- Attendez ! Il se retourna vers elle. Vous pouvez remettre quelque chose au comte. Elle retira l'anneau qu'elle avait au doigt. Tenez, faites-y attention, il est important pour moi. Sebastian allait parler mais la servante interrompit. Faites-le !

- Bien mais vous me devez des explications. Elle hocha la tête et le raccompagna vers la porte d'entrée. Au revoir, Night !

- Au revoir !

Elle referma la porte en de demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui confier son anneau. C'est le dernier cadeau que son jumeau lui est fait.


End file.
